wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Revvie
If you need me to reply to your message in a timely manner, please leave a signature (press the button labeled "signature" on top of the edit window). Re: Any Suggestions? We gotta change some things. The background and the icon for this Wiki are simple, old, and boring. The background is nothing special, it's just blue with a bunch of large W's. The icon is not BAD, but it still could be better. Where's the Grenade or the nuclear symbol in "WORMS"? They were supposed to replace the "O" in "WORMS" with the Grenade or the nuclear symbol! The background could be fan-art of a random Worms Armageddon ''landscape, with a bunch of Worms on it firing weapons like Bazookas and causing chaos. That would be brilliant. The icon could be the "''WORMS" logo from Worms 4: Mayhem, with the Grenade and stuff. And under the logo would be "Wiki" in small, orange letters, and it would spell "WORMS ''Wiki". Take a look at Charlie Gál's version of the Wiki's icon, his version is perfect. But just to make it even better, we can add Boggy B (I created a link to the page, in case you don't know what I'm talking about) next to the icon, holding a Bazooka. That would be cool. Wait... You know what? I just looked at the page "Worms Wiki:About" and I saw the gallery showing all the old logos and backgrounds for this Wiki. You see the first picture in the gallery of the Wiki's logo from September 20, 2010 to November 3, 2010 for the "Monaco skin"? Yes, THAT picture! It's perfect! I like it even better than Charlie's logo. Let's modify that a little, maybe we can change the large blue circle behind the text to a large version of ''Worms Armageddon's nuclear symbol, and make "WIKI" under "WORMS" a little smaller, and make the "W" and the second "I" in "WIKI" the same size as the first "I" and the "K", and make them lowercase (but the "W" should still be capital). Let's also slightly change the Worm on top of the logo, give him a more Worms 4: Mayhem ''look (my favorite Worm design is the ''Worms 4: Mayhem ''design), and give him a Bazooka. And we can add two more Worms next to logo, one on the left side, one on the right side (and also give them ''Worms 4: Mayhem ''looks, too). The Worm on the left side should hold a Handgun from ''Worms 2, and the Worm on the right side should hold a Sheep. Sorry for adding this long paragraph, but I really liked that picture, why did you guys change it? And I think this is a great idea. What do you think? You can change it to anything you like, but we can't keep this old logo and background forever. It's time we actually did something. 13:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :I've thought about these things before. About the logo - I do think the old one is better. The thing is, when wikia moved to the (then) new skin, they imposed new restrictions on the wiki logo (they don't even call it a logo anymore, they referred to it as a "wordmark"). The new logo has to be wide (about 3x its height), and has to be a maximum of a certain kilobytes in size. The current logo is the best adaptation of the old logo I could come up with. :The wiki's background also suffered much of the same. It has to be a maximum of a certain size (100kb if I'm not wrong), so the old background was out of the question. In the end I came up with the cropped boxshot background, but it turns out to be quite an eyesore, so I replaced it with the current one. :--Orangitu | Talk 11:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :::This is ridiculous. Wikia just had to make it look boring. Oh well, I guess for now, we'll just have to keep it like this, unfortunately... ::: 13:34, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Question Why have you removed some parts of the Scales of Justice Trivia? I wrote that a long time ago, and sorry if you think that info was incorrect, but it is true. Worms 3D ''really WAS the first, and so far only, 3D ''Worms ''game that features the Scales of Justice. And I understand why you removed the part with the ''Worms ''Knowledge Base thinking the Scales might have appeared in the original ''Worms ''and ''Worms: The Director's Cut. But it was still info worth keeping, yet you erased it, along with the "Worms 3D was the first 3D Worms ''game to feature the Scales of Justice" part of the Trivia. Sorry if you think this is rude, and I would like to ask you, did the Scales appear in the first generation ''Worms ''games? I have ''Worms Reinforcements, but I never saw it once. 15:05, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ah yes, sorry about that. I was kinda tired when I read that one. I misread the sentence as "Worms 3D is the only worms game to feature scales of justice", which is definitely not the case. Thanks for adding it back. :About the availability in WormsDC and the original Worms, the sentence implies it's a speculation. I'd rather have someone else (I don't own the first generation games) confirm it for themselves rather than adding that. Also I don't think that point was clarified enough. I'm certain the folks over at WKB play a lot of Worms and WormsDC, and it's impossible for them to need to speculate something as basic as a weapon availability. The trivia point should have clarified as to why it was speculated to appear in the 1st generation games. :--Orangitu | Talk 16:09, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, as I said, I have a first generation Worms ''game (''Worms Reinforcements) but I never saw the Scales of Justice ONCE. Worms ''Knowledge Base must have been wrong, I have no idea where they saw the Scales of Justice in any first generation games. They weren't sure, though. That's why they put a question mark next to ''Worms ''and ''Worms: The Director's Cut ''on their list of ''Worms ''games that feature the Scales of Justice. Quite strange, really. And I guess it was pointless to add that to the Trivia, since the Scales of Justice most certainly did not appear in the first generation ''Worms. ::: 17:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions First, some of the game articles are incorrectly named, compared to the way Team17 writes them. Worms: Clan Wars, Worms: Crazy Golf, Worms: Reloaded, and Worms: Revolution all have colons where there should be none. These articles should be renamed without the colon. A lot of related pages would have to be updated with new links, but of course I'd help with this since it's my fault suggestion. Second, on the Top Navigation for the Games section, you should change it to drop-down menus that cover multiple games. Something like this: *Category:Games|Games **1st Gen. ***Worms (1995) ***Worms Reinforcements ***Worms & Reinforcements United ***Worms: The Director's Cut **2nd Gen. ***Worms 2 ***Worms Armageddon ***Worms World Party **3rd Gen. ***Worms: Open Warfare ***Worms: Open Warfare 2 ***Worms (2007) ***Worms 2: Armageddon ***Worms: A Space Oddity ***Worms Reloaded ***Worms: Battle Islands **4th Gen. ***Worms Revolution ***Worms Clan Wars ***Worms 3 ***Worms Battlegrounds **3D ***Worms 3D ***Worms 4: Mayhem ***Worms Forts: Under Siege ***Worms: Ultimate Mayhem You can view source and copy/paste it. Something similar could be done with weapons but I don't know how the grouping would go. Finally, in Wiki Features you should enable Message Wall. I know some people don't like it, but it is easier to use compared to the Talk pages. -Q*terplx (talk) 21:00, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : I know you're waiting for Orangitu to reply to you, but I'll reply first since Orangitu isn't here for now. : First, even if the colons are not supposed to be there, it's not so important, and I honestly think it looks better than way. For example, doesn't "Worms: Clan Wars" look better than just "Worms Clan Wars"? Also, the colon placed after "Worms" in the title of a Worms ''game, let's say ''Worms: Clan Wars, shows that Worms: Clan Wars is part of the Worms ''series. The "''Clan Wars" part shows the actual name of the game, while the "Worms" part shows the name of the series that game is part of. The colon seperates them to avoid confusion. : Second, I guess that's a good idea. Orangitu might do that. : Finally, I honestly prefer talk pages. Message Walls MAY be easier to use, but you can edit any message you post in a talk page. I'm not sure if you can edit your posts in a Message Wall. And many of us are used to talk pages. : I know I said this before, but you should become an admin one day. Your edits are great, and this wiki has a small amount of admins and bureaucrats, and that isn't good. : 21:30, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::You can edit posts in Message Walls. -Q*terplx (talk) 21:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Really? So, I guess maybe we SHOULD change talk pages to Message Walls? I'm still not sure if people would like this or not. ::: 21:44, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::To clarify, the only people who can edit a message under the Message Wall system by default are admins (or people with equivalent rights, like Wikia Staff) and the person who originally posted it. ::::(I personally prefer talk pages, as I feel that they are easier to moderate and message walls make searching through older messages more difficult, but I do know that message walls seem to be generally more favored across Wikia as a whole.) ::::Oscuritaforze (talk) 04:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Definitely. Message Walls are overrated, Oscuritaforze is right. Anyone can edit talk pages. Some areas in this wiki, however, have Message Walls. :::::: 16:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Sorry about the late reply. That's a good suggestion mate, I'll get to implementing it right away. As for the message wall system, I can't really give a verdict. All of the wikis I've been to used a talk page system, so I never tried it. --Orangitu | Talk 12:28, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot to reply about the article names problem. I do think that it looks better without the colon, but I never really got round to changing it. I always was confused as to why there is a colon on the article names on this wiki, even though there were none in the original title. ::::::But now that I know that some people are against this, I'll need to think about it. --Orangitu | Talk 12:42, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Against this? You're referring to me? No, no, it's okay, you remove the colons in the games' names. I don't really care, I just said that in my opinion it looks better WITH the colon, but you can change it anyways. I'm not against the removal of the colon. I'm kinda against the Message Wall thing, though. (And sorry for the late reply.) :::::::: 13:23, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Hey there mate! I just noticed something: In the "Games" section, Worms Forts: Under Siege has been added after Worms 4 Mayhem, making it cronologically incorrect. Not that it matters that much, but it is easier to tell the order that way. I hope you will fix that! NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 16:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::My mistake, I listed the wrong order. I also put Open Warfare 2 ahead of Worms 2007. Since you are also an admin, you can fix it too, it's very simple. On the bottom Wikia bar, click Admin, then Top Navigation. Then you can move them around or add/remove as you like. -Q*terplx (talk) 17:43, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Hehe, good to know! Thank you, the correction has been made. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 17:51, February 22, 2014 (UTC) How many admins are there in this wiki? The headline says it all. Oh, and can you tell me their names? I know they're probably inactive, but I'd like to know anyways. And PLEASE don't tell me Koenachtig, you, and NorwaysBiggestFan are the only admins around here. 21:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :It looks like it is just those three. :For future reference, you can always see which users have admin rights on a given wiki by looking at (which directs to ). :Oscuritaforze (talk) 04:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Such bulls**t, a normal wiki would at least have four or five active admins. What happened to Koenachtig? Is he dead or something? Oh, and thanks for the link. ::: 16:39, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hehe, why do you think I was so keen on recruiting new admins? :p ::::As for Koen, he's still active on steam. Unfortunately I couldn't get him to accept my friend request, so I can't get in contact. --Orangitu | Talk 12:31, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, I thought there would be at least a few more admins that have been inactive for a while. If no-one else wants to join this wiki and become an admin, perhaps you could someday promote Oscuritaforze if he makes enough useful edits, like you did to NorwaysBiggestFan. You could do the same to Q*terplx (forgive me if I spelled that incorrectly), since he also makes useful edits and has a lot of knowledge about Worms. :::::: 18:40, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'd be happy to promote those two, but ultimately it's up to them. They're already admins on a few other wikias, and managing even one can be quite a handful. If they feel they can also be an admin here, they will always be welcome. --Orangitu | Talk 02:16, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::How do I reset this indentation thing?! :::::::::You're right, it's up to them, but I hope they become admins someday. Just two admins isn't enough. And that guy "EVILLORD BADMAN >:D" said he wanted to become an admin, but he seems to be inactive right now and I don't think he has what it takes (no offense). I'm glad Q*terplx came to this wiki. The same could be said to Oscuritaforze, he has a lot of wiki knowledge. He could be our secret weapon for, well, editing stuff... ::::::::: 13:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Question 2 Sorry about all these questions, but you see, I created a page called "Poison" which I was going to add information to it later (I had to take a break that time), and now it's gone for some reason. I was about to recreate the page, but the editor said I was recreating a page that has been deleted, so I went back and I wanted to know why it's been deleted, and who deleted it. Did you delete it? If so, then could you please tell me why? Worms ''Knowledge Base also has a page named "Poison". 21:29, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, when did you create that page? It might've been me, but I don't really recall doing so. There should be a more info button somewhere around the deletion notice, you should check that instead. :Anyway, feel free to recreate the page if you want. :--Orangitu | Talk 02:09, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I created the page, but it's gone. It said that it has been deleted. And I'll check it out. And thank you for letting me recreate the page, I'll do it soon. ::: 13:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Major Problem This pisses me off so much. Whenever I edit something, sometimes, the wiki just f**ks up (sorry about my language) and says "Our database center is down, your edits won't save." or something like that. Yesterday, in my new "meme" (don't ask why I write these, or why I call them "memes"), I didn't finish writing all of it. I had to take a break. Later, I finally finished writing it, and when I clicked "Publish", it saved, but... After that, I clicked "Edit" on another section (the section is called "Trapped") and the wiki gave me that message, "Your edits won't save.", and I got really pissed off. I checked the "Recent Wiki Activity", and it seemed that my edit didn't save at all. Today, a few minutes ago, it turns out my edit DID save somehow, luckily... But the same thing happened before, on my previous "meme" (called "The Test"), my final edit to that meme didn't save. I had to write it all over again, I tried to remember everything I wrote before. It turned out to be okay, I guess. Anyways, how can we prevent this annoying error? 10:33, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't been editing here recently, so I haven't noticed. Unfortunately there's not much I can do to fix wikia's technical problems, so all we can do is wait. The problem seems to have been fixed though. --Orangitu | Talk 11:09, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay then. If it happens again, though... I'm probably going to lose my mind and not come back to this wiki (or any wiki) for... Well, ever again. That might be an exaggeration, but it really angers me when that happens. ::: 12:09, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :::By the way, I'm not going to write another "meme" today. You see, Wikia has some things that are good, and some things that are... NOT good. This is one of the things I hate about Wikia the most... YOU CANNOT NOT COPY ANYTHING WHILE EDITING! I LOATHE THIS! :::All you can do is paste, but not copy. And that error message "Our database center is down, your edits won't save." comes up quite a LOT, and of course, the edit doesn't save. This is unfair and idiotic, we should be able to copy AND paste, not just paste. If I finish writing a "meme" and copy everything I write before I publish, it would be absolutely NO problem if that error message displays and my edit doesn't save, because after that, I could just paste the meme back to its section, and if doesn't save again... Doesn't matter. I could just paste again. You could paste it over and over again until the edit finally saves. But you CAN'T. Because you can't copy anything while editing. That was a really stupid move there, Wikia. Shame on you. I don't want to write another meme today because it's risky. My edit might not save. Then I'd be pissed off. ::: 21:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::I have no idea why these errors keep appearing, and I am quite annoyed myself. If this continues for a long time, I will try to get an explanation from whoever's responsible. NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 17:27, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yes... Thank you... ::::::: 17:38, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Important Suggestions You check this wiki as often as possible, right? Well, please read this and reply. You too, Danuhau. (By the way, sorry that this message is so godd@mn long.) I know you said before that Wikia now has limitations to wiki backgrounds or logos, but the background is incredibly and insultingly boring, simple, and old. We should at least find a way to add a little more detail without breaking Wikia's annoying rules, maybe we can have some Worms having an intense ''Worms Armageddon-styled battle in the background (in a way that doesn't break Wikia's rules, of course), that would be really cool. I've seen other wikis have much better-looking and detailed backgrounds, how come we can't have something like that? Does Wikia despise us? Same for the logo, other wikis had better-looking logos with a bit more detail (at least our logo isn't as bad as our background), our wiki's logo should have the Worms 4: Mayhem/''Worms 3D'' logo (or Worms Armageddon ''logo, that would look cool too, your choice) with the word "Wiki" under it in smaller letters, and a Worm could be next to it (like our current logo), but with a design from an actual ''Worms ''game, let's say ''Worms 4: Mayhem ''or ''Worms 2, and the Worm could be holding a Bazooka. The entire logo could be about the same size as our current logo so that Wikia's rules won't be broken. If we could add more detail, it could at least become similar to what I wanted in the message I wrote here before about the wiki's logo/background. But since Wikia unnecessarily added limitations, we'll have to find a brilliant and clever way to accomplish this without making the logo or background look like crap. Where's Charlie Gál? He loved making logos or backgrounds for us, he could have done something for us. Another suggestion is that perhaps we can enable a Message Wall on pages (not user talk pages, just normal pages on the wiki) so that people can write something based on the topic of the page they're on (for example, they could discuss weapons like the Bazooka on its own page). This may not be a good idea though, mostly because not many people are active here and wouldn't bother to discuss things on pages. And admins can delete messages on a Message Wall, right? If not, that's another reason why Message Walls on page would not be a good idea, in case someone spams, posts nonsense/garbage, or something extremely offensive. Also, does this wiki have threads? I have never seen a single thread on this wiki, so how come we don't have any threads on this wiki? In case you wouldn't want to add a Message Wall on wiki pages... This wiki is not really that popular anymore, it only has 325 pages (that's nothing compared to the amount of pages some other wikis have, such as the Adventure Time ''Wiki), and there were so many users here, now they all left. What the hell happened to them? How come such a great number of contributors here suddenly fell into complete inactivity? Were they destroyed by an Armageddon? And another big problem is, of course, the pathetic amount of active administrators. Only 2 admins. 2!! And we still don't know who founded this wiki. This is absolutely humiliating. Such a fantastic game series like ''Worms ''doesn't deserve a wiki like this. I'm not saying the wiki is BAD, but it really could be better. Anyone who is still active here should leave a reply, especially Orangitu and Danuhau. Thank you for reading this unnecessarily long message. (I know Danuhau is more active than Orangitu, but I sent this message to Orangitu instead because I believe he's more experienced with admin powers and wiki features and the like.) --Boggy B 18:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :About message walls and forums, there isn't a way to enable message walls on specific types of pages. The feature only has one big switch, and it replaces all the wiki's talk pages. Anyway, articles already do have their own specific talk pages. It's kinda hidden, but it's there. Or do you suggest we have a trial run of message walls? We can always switch it back if it doesn't suit us. :Forums are a wiki feature, yes, but they are disabled by default. I personally believe we don't have quite enough users around to need to enable such a feature, but do tell me your opinion. :About the wiki background, actually I too wonder how other wikis manage to put awesome backgrounds. The main problem here is the file size limit (300 kilobytes - I just checked). To put this into perspective, an average screenshot of WA is about 400KBs. An average screenshot of newer games can be about 1.5MBs. So you can see, our options are quite limited. We can always try compressing an image down to 300KBs, but it would be quite ridden with artifacts (or do you think it's okay? I have a personal hatred against JPEG artifacts so my opinion may be biased). :The second problem is permission. The pre-"oasis" wiki background, the one made by NitrousOxideSystem, was actually used without permission. Good thing he was a nice chap, so we didn't get any problems out of it. Other artists may not be like him. :The last problem is finding the image itself. There aren't many artwork around depicting Worms, and if there are, they're most probably made and owned by Team17. The image also has to be in high-resolution (I recommend 1080p), to fit all the common PC screen sizes. :So let me tell you this. If you can find a suitable background image that fits these criteria (smaller than 300KBs, used with the owner's permission, and at least 1920x1080), I'd be happy to replace the current image. :Lastly about the logo - I'll work something out. I'll make a new logo that's in accordance with your suggestions. :Forgive me about the grammar errors, I'm not exactly in tip-top shape today. --Orangitu | Talk 09:26, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you for telling me this. Forget about the Message Walls or threads. We should keep the talk pages. :::Anyways, there are actually more artwork of ''Worms ''than you think. I saw a lot of good ones on some YouTube videos (such as "Wormsong 2011", uploaded by Team17 themselves), and deviantArt also has some, just type in "''Worms Armageddon" or "Worms Boggy B" or anything Worms-related. Maybe Google Images has some, too. :::Unfortunately I might be a little busy these days, but I'll look for an image when I have time. Perhaps Danuhau or any other active user who would like to help could also find one, and if we can't find one that fits the background, or if it looks like crap, we can contact Wikia and ask them why we have such ridiculous limitations while other wikis don't, and ask them to get rid of these limitations. :::What happened to the hundreds of users contributing here, anyway? Also, you told me before you found Koenachtig on Steam but you couldn't get him to accept your friend request. Why is that? Does he hate you now? I just don't understand. It would really be great if he came back here to help us out on things a little. It's annoying when someone just suddenly abandons a wiki without even saying "goodbye" or anything at all, especially if it's someone important. :::By the way, thank you for telling me you'll try to make a new, better-looking logo. If it doesn't look good, that's fine, because I'll tell Charlie Gál about this, too. He's always happy with making images/logos for us, and he's really good at making them. And I don't think he's completely inactive, I saw him editing here a while ago, he might come back. He probably rarely checks on this wiki. He is a huge ''Worms 4: Mayhem ''fan (just like me), after all. :::--Boggy B ::: 13:10, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Koen probably did not reject my friend request on purpose, most likely he thought I was a complete stranger (it really has been a while) who's throwing him a friend request. If you think about it that way, his rejection makes much more sense. You see, the problem with steam is you can't get in contact with anyone before you become "friends". I can't send him a message telling him I am orangitu from Worms Wiki, nor can I ask him to come back if he doesn't accept my request. I've already done all I can to help him recognize me, such as changing my steam avatar to the blue WA logo and adding a link to worms wiki on top of my profile page, but it didn't seem to work. I'm kinda out of ideas now. ::::I wouldn't say there were hundreds of active users here. As far as I can recall, in the most active times, this wiki only had ~7 active users, but was making about ~50 edits each day, so you can see where the illusion is coming from. ::::If there really are a big number of Worms-related images, I guess I wouldn't mind searching for it. I'll see what I can come up with. ::::Anyway, Sorry for being so sudden, but I'll be going on a school trip from tomorrow till Monday (I'll be home late so the earliest I can check this site again is in Tuesday). --Orangitu | Talk 11:49, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Orangitu, if you're going to check this wiki one more time before you leave, please read this. ::::::I don't have much experience with Steam since I haven't used Steam much, I only created a Steam account so that I can buy and play ''Worms ''games such as ''Worms Blast ''(I played this game a long time ago but it was gone somehow, and since I missed playing it, I got it again on Steam), and ''Worms & Reinforcements United ''(I never played this game before I got it on Steam), but if you really can't contact someone unless you befriend them, then, well... That's just stupid. I mean, come on. Is your Steam username "Orangitu"? If it is, then I don't know why or how Koenachtig wouldn't accept your friend request. I hope you can find a way, and you could ask him why he left and tell him that he should return sometime. Why not contact him somewhere else? What else does he use, other than Steam? Perhaps he's active on another wiki, and you could contact him there? ::::::And there are definitely more than 7 users here. Much more. I'm not talking about ACTIVE users, I mean the total of all users who ever came here, active or not. But never mind about that, the problem is that there aren't many active users here anymore and we need more active users to keep the wiki strong. It would be nice if Koenachtig was here. And thank you for insisting on finding an image. ::::::By the way, as long as Danuhau and other people are here, it's fine if you're gone for just a little while. Have fun on your trip... ::::::(One more thing, I think it's time Danuhau becomes a bureaucrat. Scroll to the very bottom of Danuhau's talk page if you want to know why. Once you return, we'd like to know whether you agree or disagree, and why.) ::::::--Boggy B :::::: 13:09, April 2, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indent) Well if you're talking about those users, you're quite right. According to the admin dashboard, this wiki receives around 2K visits per day. Unfortunately, most of these users come here for the information rather than making a contribution. If Koen was active on other wikis, things would be a whole lot easier, because he'd receive a notification on that wiki even if I'm posting the message here. Unfortunately, according to the wiki stats, he hasn't logged on to wikia (the whole site) since 2012. I tried to contact him once on the Team17 forums via PM, but he had also gone inactive there when I sent that message. Danuhau's edit count certainly is impressive. I knew that some day he would surpass me, but I didn't think he would do it this quickly. I shall promote him shortly. --Orangitu | Talk 06:03, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : Welcome back, and thank you for replying. 2K is quite a lot for one day, although most of them come here just for information... : What's Koenachtig's problem, by the way? It's unusual for a bureaucrat, one of the highest ranks of a wiki, would suddenly leave Wikia without even, well... Telling us. I hope he doesn't loathe us that much. : And thank you for deciding to promote Danuhau, it's his first year here and he already has more than 800 edits, which is impressive indeed. I hope we can just get one or two more active bureaucrats in this wiki, and also more admins. : --Boggy B : 15:02, April 9, 2014 (UTC)